1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to respiratory therapy systems, such as non-invasive ventilation and pressure support systems, and in particular to a patient interface device for a respiratory therapy system that includes a clip mechanism that allows the headgear component of the patient interface device to be quickly and easily attached and detached from the patient sealing assembly of the patient interface device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy to treat certain medical disorders, the most notable of which is obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). Known PAP therapies include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), wherein a constant positive pressure is provided to the airway of the patient in order to splint open the patient's airway, and variable airway pressure, wherein the pressure provided to the airway of the patient is varied with the patient's respiratory cycle. Such therapies are typically provided to the patient at night while the patient is sleeping.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies as just described involve the placement of a patient interface device including a mask component having a soft, flexible cushion on the face of a patient. The mask component may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal cushion having nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nares, a nasal/oral mask that covers the nose and mouth, or a full face mask that covers the patient's face. Such patient interface devices may also employ other patient contacting components, such as forehead supports, cheek pads and chin pads. The patient interface device is connected to a gas delivery tube or conduit and interfaces the ventilator or pressure support device with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. It is known to maintain such devices on the face of a wearer by a headgear having one or more straps adapted to fit over/around the patient's head.
Adherence and compliance to therapy, such as CPAP or other pressure support therapies, is growing to be an industry-wide issue. Factors such as comfort and ease of a patient interface device can greatly affect a patient's adherence and compliance to therapy. Thus, more comfortable, easier to use, and/or simplified designs for patient interface devices are becoming expectations for any product that seeks to compete.